Un Malefoy ne fait rien gratuitement
by WatchHeart7076
Summary: Victime d'un mauvais coup de la part de Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef, se retrouve avec une blessure à la main guérissable seulement par magie noire. Son homologue bien détesté va devoir l'aider à trouver l'antidote. 'Fais-moi confiance.' Mais, rappelons-nous qu'un Malefoy ne fait rien gratuitement. 'Ha ! Laisse-moi rire, Malefoy.'
1. Chapitre 1

_**Salut ! **_

_**Alors, cette idée de fic me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, et voilà ! Le premier chapitre est fini :D **_

_**C'est pas la huitième, neuvième ou dixième merveilles du monde ( y'en a combien en réalité ? ). Bon, ça fait pas du tout partie des merveilles du monde, mais c'est pas grave, laissez-moi rêver. Remarquez que, l'œuvre entière d'Harry Potter devrait être dans le top 3 des merveilles du monde. La plus merveilleuse des merveilles *-* Mais bon, ici, j'vous ai pas retranscrit Harry Potter, j'vous ai pondu une petite fic :3 **_

_**En espérant que vous apprécierez :) **_

_**Note : Les flash back sont en italique. **_

_**Note 2 : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, j'ai emprunté l'univers et les perso à J.K. Rowling. Seule la fic est de moi. **_

Un Malefoy ne fait rien gratuitement

Le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs n'était brisé que par le claquement des souliers du Prince des Serpentard sur le sol. Il faisait sa ronde. C'était son devoir étant Préfet-en-Chef. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre contenant le badge, il avait éprouvé une joie et une fierté immense. Même son père l'avait félicité, ce qui relevait du miracle.

Cependant, sa joie avait été de courte durée.

Son homologue féminin n'était autre que cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger. Lui, un Malefoy, allait devoir passer sa dernière année à Poudlard à partager les mêmes appartements qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Il avait mentalement maudit le vieux fou à plusieurs reprises. Mais, bien sûr, il s'en était tout de même douté étant donné que Granger était intelligente, avait de bonnes notes et était une grande amoureuse du respect des règles.

Tout en marchant, il se souvint de ce qui était arrivé à Granger, ce matin. Pansy Parkinson, en amoureuse folle de Drago qu'elle était, avait décidé d'envoyer un petit cadeau d'«avertissement» à la Gryffondor.

_Alors que les élèves déjeunaient, on entendit des bruissements d'ailes, annonçant l'arrivée du courrier. Drago, qui était occupé à manger ses œufs brouillés, s'interrompit en voyant le visage de Pansy s'éclairer d'un large sourire. Elle fixait un point par-dessus son épaule en se trémoussant et se frottant les mains. Il se retourna et aperçut le hibou de sa camarade approcher de la table des rouge et or, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. _

_« - Regarde bien, Draguichou. La sang-de-bourbe va avoir ce qu'elle mérite pour oser vivre dans les mêmes appartements que toi. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant cette phrase complètement stupide. Ce n'était pas comme si Granger avait décidé de devenir Préfète-en-Chef. Et puis, de toute façon, leur cohabitation ne se passait pas trop mal. Une pique par-ci, par-là, mais c'était tout. La routine, quoi._

_Il haussa les épaules en se détournant de sa folle de groupie pour reporter son regard à la table des Gryffondor, juste à temps pour voir Granger ouvrir la fameuse lettre. _

_BOOM!_

_On entendit plusieurs hurlements effrayés, en plus des hululements stridents des chouettes apeurées. Le cri le plus fort était sans doute celui de Granger. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et Drago pu voir une larme rouler le long de sa joue avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit, les mains plaquées contre sa poitrine. Plusieurs Serpentard ricanèrent en félicitant Pansy, tandis que les élèves des autres maisons se questionnaient bruyamment. _

La jeune fille n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez du reste de la journée, ratant inhabituellement tous les cours. Sincèrement, Drago trouvait qu'elle exagérait un peu. Un petit tour chez Mme Pomfresh et pouf! il n'y a plus rien. Sérieusement, pour une sorcière reconnue pour son intelligence suprême, elle n'était peut-être pas si brillante que ça.

Drago consulta sa montre et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Enfin, sa ronde était finie. Elle avait été particulièrement ennuyante. Aucun élève ne se promenait dans les couloirs et, pour son plus grand malheur, il n'avait pu retirer aucun point. Dommage...

Les gargouillis de son ventre l'incitèrent cependant à faire un petit tour par les cuisines avant de rejoindre son dortoir. En entrant, plusieurs elfes se jetèrent sur lui en couinant des paroles incompréhensibles, avides de le servir.

« - Fermez-la! lança le blond en se dégageant de la poigne d'un des elfes. »

Il pointa ensuite un elfe au hasard et lui demanda un bol de céréales. L'efle sursauta avant de s'incliner bien bas.

« - Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Sans lui jeter un regard, Drago s'approcha d'une chaise dans l'intention de s'y assoir, mais ses gestes furent interrompus par un petit sanglot. Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir une silhouette assise près du feu, lui tournant le dos. Un elfe, qu'il reconnu immédiatement puisqu'il lui avait appartenu, se tenait devant la personne, une assiette dans une main et une fourchette dans l'autre. Drago remarqua que la personne avait des cheveux bruns, longs et emmêlés. Granger. Il l'entendit alors s'exprimer avec une petite voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« - Dobby, j'aimerais avoir un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît. »

« - Bien sûr, Miss Hermione Granger, amie de Harry Potter. »

Il se pencha, pris un verre d'eau muni d'une paille et amena maladroitement celle-ci aux lèvres de la Gryffondor. L'efle regardait la jeune femme avec un éclat de pitié dans les yeux. Elle but puis leva sa main pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en voulait plus. La vision de la main de sa meilleure ennemie fit écarquiller les yeux à Drago. La peau était toute rouge, boursouflée et recouverte de cloques. Sa main semblait avoir complètement calcinée. Ce n'était pas un spectacle agréable à regarder, songea Drago en grimaçant.

« - Dobby, commença Hermione. Est-ce que je pourrais réessayer de tenir la fourchette ? »

Drago nota mentalement qu'elle demandait toujours, sans toutefois ordonner. Attitude plutôt étrange face à un elfe de maison. Ce dernier hésitait visiblement à accéder à la requête de la jeune Gryffondor.

« - Dobby ! s'impatienta-t-elle. »

Il lui tendit la fourchette avec empressement, mais l'air tout de même inquiet. Drago, sans se soucier du fait que son bol de céréales reposait sur le table depuis un bout, observa attentivement Hermione essayer d'écarter un peu ses doigts en poussant de petites plaintes de douleur. Des perles de sueur se formèrent sur le front d'Hermione tant elle était crispée et souffrait. Drago en eu marre.

« - Granger ! appela-t-il. »

L'intéressée sursauta, ramenant vivement sa main contre elle dans une tentative vaine de la cacher. Elle se retourna vers Drago, le regard haineux et brillant de larmes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? aboya-t-elle. Te moquer de moi ? M'enlever des points parce que le couvre-feu est passé ? Ou simplement pour ton plaisir personnel ?! »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais...

« - TA GUEULE ! Je ne veux pas entendre de réponse ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. »

Drago se contenta alors de fixer les mains d'Hermione. Il semblait perplexe. Il releva les yeux vers le visage d'Hermione toujours tordu par la colère.

« -Pourquoi t'es pas allée voir Pomfresh ? demanda-t-il. Elle t'aurait arrangé ça. »

Il la regardait comme si elle était complètement stupide. Elle soupira.

« - J'y suis allée, figure-toi, répondit-elle avec agacement. Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ? »

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

« - Eh bien... »

« - La ferme, Malefoy. »

Il leva les mains innocemment sans que le regard haineux de la Gryffondor ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid.

« - Si t'es allée voir Pomfresh, reprit-il. Pourquoi elle n'a rien fait ? »

« - Elle ne peut pas, répondit Hermione en baissant la tête. Il faudrait utilisé un sort de magie noire et Mme Pomfresh ne le connaît pas. De plus, elle est beaucoup trop vieille pour lancer un tel sort. Le seul qui aurait encore pu le faire c'est Rogue mais il... Il est...

« - Il est mort. »

« - Je suis désolée, Drago. »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil alors que la Gryffondor rougissait.

« - Pardon, MALEFOY. Drago, c'est tout de même ton prénom, bougonna-t-elle. »

Drago ricana avant de sortir sa baguette et de s'avancer vers Hermione. Il la vit se tendre et avoir un mouvement de recul en le voyant approché, baguette en main. Il soupira, excédé devant sa réaction.

« - Du calme, Granger. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer. Je te rappelle simplement que je suis un Malefoy. Je suis né dans la magie noire, je baigne dedans depuis le berceau. J'en connais un rayon, et je pourrais t'aider. Voire même te soigner. Fais-moi confiance. »

Hermione pouffa. Ces mots sonnaient tellement faux dans la bouche du Serpentard.

« - Te faire confiance ? Ha ! Laisse-moi rire, Malefoy. Ne me dis pas non plus que tu ferais tout ça gratuitement, sans rien demander en échange. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle transperçait Drago de son regard suspicieux.

« - Zut ! Démasqué, s'exclama le blond, faussement déçu. »

Il lui adressa ensuite un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin qui firent arquer un sourcil à la jeune femme.

« - Finalement, ma petite Grangie, tu sais vraiment tout. Effectivement, je veux quelque chose en retour. Mais, tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ce que c'est. Alors, tu acceptes mon aide ? »

En fait, Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voudrait en échange, mais il espérait que le temps des recherches et de la guérison, si elle acceptait, le laisserait réfléchir à tout ça. Il était un Malefoy, il en profiterait bien sûr. Un cri le sorti de ses pensées.

« - Ah, ça non ! Il n'en n'est pas question ! Je refuse ton offre temps que tu ne me diras pas ce que tu veux en échange. »

Drago la regarda de haut en bas, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa main.

« - C'est comme tu veux, lança-t-il. C'est ton problème. Saches seulement que l'offre tient toujours. »

Sans lui laisser placer un autre mot, il sortit des cuisines, indifférent face à l'hébétude de la Gryffondor et au fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé.

Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements, le Serpentard sourit narquoisement. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, puis commença à compter mentalement. 1... 2... 3...

« - Malefoy, c'est bon, j'accepte ! »

Trop facile.

_**Dans quel pétrin s'est fourrée notre Miss Je-Sais-Tout internationale ? En plus, elle fait pas un peu pitié ? Blessée par jalousie et impossible de s'en sortir sans se faire aider par son pire ennemi. En plus, va-t-il vraiment l'aider ?  
><strong>_

_**Il va falloir lire la suite pour le savoir. Et pour lire la suite, il va aussi falloir que je l'écrive ^^ **_

_**Questions, commentaires, insultes ? REVIEWS s.v.p. :3  
><strong>_

_**WH7076**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Coucou les lecteurs !**_

_**Je suis en feu aujourd'hui. J'étais impatiente de vous présenter ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour les reviews et je remercie aussi ceux qui suivent désormais ma fic :D **_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

**mama _: Hermione pourrait se venger moui... Tu le découvriras plus tard :P La suite, la voici ^^_**

**Cassandre _: Merci pour ta review, contente que tu apprécie :)_ **

**_Bonne lecture !_**

Un Malefoy ne fait rien gratuitement

Chapitre 2

_« - Malefoy, c'est bon, j'accepte ! » _

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? se demandait inlassablement Hermione, se retournant une fois de plus dans son lit.

Lorsque le blond avait quitté les cuisines, Hermione avait baissé le regard pour le poser sur sa main blessée. Énorme, rouge, pleine de cloques. Bref, horrible et dégoûtant. Déjà que ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien et qu'elle ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment pour plaire, si en plus elle avait une dégueulasserie sur la main, ce n'était pas pour arranger son cas. Elle était nerveuse, bien sûr, et méfiante à l'idée de ce que Malefoy voudrait en échange, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Oh, elle aurait pu décidé de laisser tomber et faire les recherches elle-même. Cependant, manipuler la magie noire était une toute autre histoire et ça ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Même si elle trouvait la façon de se guérir, elle ne l'utiliserait pas, mais Malefoy si. Dans un sursaut désespérée, elle s'était alors lancée à la poursuite du Serpentard pour accepter son offre stupide.

Une envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur la pris. Malheureusement, cela risquait de déranger Malefoy qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté et il viendrait probablement la narguer avec son sourire en coin détestable et son regard hautain. Elle décida alors de donner un coup de poing dans son oreiller. Mauvaise idée.

Un hurlement lui échappa alors que plusieurs cloques éclataient, répandant du pue sur son oreiller. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux à cause de la douleur. Elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur de sa chambre et à peine une minute plus tard, Malefoy fit irruption dans sa chambre, portant pour vêtement qu'un pantalon de pyjama noir. Ses yeux bleu-gris flamboyaient de colère.

« - Granger, tu peux pas te la fermer un peu, y'en a qui essayent de dormir ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas, ses yeux faisant la navette entre le torse de Drago et son visage. Elle en avait presque oublié sa main douloureuse. Elle avait la tête d'un poisson sorti de l'eau. Drago se départit de son air colérique pour prendre son habituel air moqueur.

« - Alors, la vue te plaît ? Mieux que Weasley, n'est-ce pas? »

Hermione secoua la tête et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge.

« - Oh, arrête un peu, Malefoy. Ron n'a rien à voir là-dedans et, en plus, t'es pas si bien que ça... »

« - Tu demanderas ça aux autres filles de l'école. Mais, ma grande beauté n'est pas le propos. Qu'est-ce qui te prend à hurler comme ça en pleine nuit ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et tenta de cacher sa main sous son oreiller, attirant le regard du blond sur celui-ci. Il afficha aussitôt une grimace de dégoût.

« - Ah, mais c'est dégueulasse ! C'est sorti de ta main ?! »

La Gryffondor fit oui de la tête, presque honteuse.

« - Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un _récurvite _? »

Hermione lui lança un regard froid.

« - J'y ai pas pensé. J'avais trop mal pour ça. C'est extrêmement douloureux, si tu veux savoir. Je l'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas débarqué comme un malade, à peine vêtu en plus. »

Son regard s'égara un peu trop longtemps sur les abdominaux du blond. Celui-ci, l'ayant remarqué, se racla la gorge.

« - Pas si bien que ça, hein ? la nargua-t-il. »

Hermione ronchonna en prenant sa baguette dans un geste rageur. Elle la pointa ensuite sur son oreiller pour le nettoyer, puis observa sa main. C'est pas joli, pensa-t-elle. En fait, rien sur elle n'était vraiment joli, selon son point de vue. Ses cheveux tout emmêlés et indomptables, ses vêtements trop grands pour elle, les tâches d'encre qu'elle accumulait durant la journée, et maintenant _ça_. Cette chose écœurante qui lui servait de main. Tout ça à cause de cette peste de Pansy Parkinson. Des larmes de colère apparurent dans les yeux de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle fixait sa main depuis quelques minutes. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose chatouiller au niveau de son poignet et vit une sorte de tissu blanc sortir de sa peau et commencer à s'enrouler délicatement autour. Au final, sa main était enveloppée d'un bandage blanc, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était là.

Hermione leva son visage vers Malefoy, intriguée. Tout ce qu'elle pu apercevoir fut la silhouette de Malefoy s'éloigner, muni d'une baguette à la main. Puis, la porte se referma.

.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Pourquoi?

De retour dans sa chambre, Drago se posait cette question. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Elle l'insupportait et l'amusait en même temps. Son petit air de fillette timide, mais fière, qui sait toujours tout et dont les joues se colorent facilement. Elle était si transparente dans ses émotions. Tel un livre ouvert. Et ça, ça le fascinait et l'énervait en même temps, lui qui avait toujours appris à refouler ses émotions.

Et voilà qu'elle avait cet air tellement triste et désespéré face à l'état de sa main, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un geste. Elle lui avait apparue fragile à deux reprises ce soir. Elle qui jouait toujours à la lionne farouche, courageuse et forte. Et il avait profité de ces deux fois là pour lui venir en aide. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son lit.

_Par Merlin, dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? _

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fit une entrée timide dans la Grande Salle. Elle fila s'installer à côté d'Harry, la tête baissée et les joues rougies par les regards braqués sur elle. Bien que sa main soit bandée, elle s'obstinait à la cacher sous sa robe de sorcière.

« - Hermione, où étais-tu passée, l'attaqua aussitôt Harry. »

« - O' t'as che'chée pa'tout, renchérit Ron, la bouche pleine. »

Devant la mine de dégoût d'Hermione, le roux s'empressa d'avaler.

« - On t'as cherchée partout, se reprit-il. »

« - J'avais compris, merci Ronald. Et, pour tout vous dire, je me suis cachée dans les toilettes. »

Elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure timide, en rougissant. Les deux garçons firent un « Yeurk! » en parfaite synchronisation.

« - Pourquoi t'es pas allée voir Pomfresh ? »

Hermione tiqua. Pourquoi tout le monde la prenait pour une imbécile alors qu'il clamait haut et fort que c'était une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, et qu'en plus elle était la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération?

Elle serra et desserra sa main intacte alors que son visage était crispé par la colère.

« - Je ne vais pas les étrangler, répétait-elle en serrant les dents. Je ne vais surtout pas les étrangler, les castrer, les écarteler, les éviscérer et les transformer en pâté pour hippogriffes. »

Les deux garçons, perturbés par les paroles de leur meilleure amie, n'en menaient pas large.

« - Hermione, commença timidement le fils Weasley en déglutissant. On... On t'as juste p-p-poser une question... »

« - UNE QUESTION TOTALEMENT STUPIDE ! vociféra Hermione, en se levant brusquement, attirant ainsi le regard de plusieurs élèves. J'y suis allée, voir Pomfresh, mais elle ne peut pas m'aider ! La seule personne qui puisse le faire, c'est Ma... »

Hermione se tut, consciente qu'elle avait failli faire une grosse boulette. Si elle leur disait que Malefoy allait l'aider et qu'en plus ce serait avec de la magie noire, ils la verraient comme une traîtresse. Ou une imbécile profonde.

« - Ma quoi ? interrogea Harry. »

« - Euh... Ma... Ma tête ! Ma tête, ma... Moi-même, tu vois? »

Elle espérait qu'Harry ne remarquerait pas sa voix mal assurée. À son grand soulagement, ses deux amis hochèrent lentement de la tête. Puis, Harry s'avança plus près d'elle pour chuchoter.

« - Dis, tu veux bien nous montrer ta main? »

Hermione pensa à refuser, mais comme sa main était maintenant entourée d'un bandage, ça ne la dérangeait plus. Elle sortit sa main de sa manche et, au moment où elle allait la poser sur la table, le bandage disparu, exposant à tous sa main meurtrie. Hermione en resta pétrifiée. Comme au ralenti, elle vit une cloque éclater, envoyant du pue sur Neville Londubat qui rendit immédiatement son repas.

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à rire et à pointer Neville du doigt. Quelques filles, dont Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre en gémissant de dégoût et en agitant frénétiquement leurs mains. Hermione leva les yeux à temps pour apercevoir Malefoy, à la table des Serpentard, ranger sa baguette et lui faire un sourire goguenard. Mais, Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à rire. N'ayant pas recaché sa main, celle-ci était exposée aux yeux de tous. Ils la fixaient avec dégoût, poussant des exclamations et des grimaces. Quelques-uns firent même semblant de vomir pour faire rire leurs amis. Ils en oublièrent Neville pour se concentrer sur Hermione.

La rouge et or sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que son regard était toujours braqué sur Malefoy. Elle les voyait rire, les entendait se moquer et la juger. Puis, elle entendit la voix hautaine et dédaigneuse de Pansy Parkinson.

« - Granger, si tu veux qu'on continue de manger tu devrais ranger ça. Mais, en même temps, ta simple présence de sang-de-bourbe suffit à nous écœurer. En fin de compte, dégage. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

Elle se rassit avec un petit sourire méchant et victorieux sur les lèvres alors que tous les Serpentard s'écroulaient de rire sur la table, en lui tapant dans le dos et la félicitant. Sauf un certain blond qui ne riait plus du tout. Il regardait sa baguette comme si elle était fautive dans cette histoire. Un sentiment de culpabilité inhabituel l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu Granger à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

La voix du professeur McGonagall résonna dans la Grande Salle, réclamant le silence tout en répétant à quel point elle était déçue et scandalisée par l'attitude des élèves.

Hermione se tourna vers ses deux amis qui étaient restés muets tout le long de la scène, occupés à soutenir Neville qui était blême et tremblant. Il fit cependant un micro sourire à Hermione pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un regard désolé, sans pour autant prendre sa défense.

Toute sorte de sentiments se bousculaient dans la tête de la Gryffondor. Trahison, abandon, rejet. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, elle quitta la Grande Salle en courant, sous le bruit des ricanements et des murmures des élèves, mais aussi, sous le regard anxieux et dépité de ses deux amis.

.

_**Pauvre Hermione... Pourquoi je la malmène ainsi ? Parce que j'en ai envie, bon ! **_

_**J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes pour ce chapitre et j'ai hâte d'avoir votre opinions.  
><strong>_

_**À bientôt pour la suite :)**_

_**WH7076**_

_**P.-s. : N'oubliez pas de reviewer, sinon : I will look for you, I will find you, and I will k*ll you... Je vous aime ^^**_

_**P.-s. #2 : Je trouvais que ça avait plus d'impact en anglais ._. **_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Hello :3**_

_**J'ai enfin fini le 3ième chapitre et j'ai décidé de le partager avec vous. Pourquoi attendre s'il est prêt ? **_

_**Je remercie pour les mises en favoris, ceux qui suivent et pour les reviews du précédent chapitre. **_

_**En espérant que celui vous plaira autant :) **_

_**Bonne lecture ^^ **_

Un Malefoy ne fait rien gratuitement

Chapitre 3

Drago attendit que la Grande Salle soit plus calme avant de la quitter à grands pas, le regard froid et le visage impassible. Son regard et sa démarche créaient une sorte de carapace qui empêchait quiconque de l'approcher. Il se sentait puissant et imposant. C'était sa technique favorite pour avoir la paix. Quiconque essayait de pénétrer sa bulle se retrouvait pétrifier par le regard à la fois glacial et brûlant du jeune Malefoy. Il se sentait presque comme le Basilic. Personne n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. Il aimait beaucoup la comparaison avec le serpent. En plus d'être l'emblème de sa maison, cet animal le fascinait par ses mouvements, la texture de sa peau et ses yeux particuliers.

Au moment où la cloche annonçant les cours retentit, Drago atteignit la classe de son premier cours de la journée : Métamorphose, en compagnie des Gryffondors. Super...

En entrant, il fut surpris de voir une chevelure emmêlée au premier rang. Alors comme ça, elle était venue. Drago hésita entre l'envie d'aller la voir et celle de s'écraser sur une chaise tout au fond de la classe. Il choisit la deuxième option, tandis qu'un groupe de filles de Serpentard faisait une entrée toute en rires superficiels dans la classe. Elles s'assirent, puis jetèrent peu subtilement des regards en coin à Drago en gloussant.

Drago soupira. Pas toujours facile la vie d'un beau gosse. Il leur fit un petit sourire charmeur ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil et elles se mirent à rougir et glousser plus fort en faisant aller leurs cheveux pour attirer son attention. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné, puisque le blond s'était totalement désintéressé d'elles pour porter son regard sur Granger. Ou plutôt, sur les épaules de Granger. Celles-ci tressautaient et il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'envahit, le faisant se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il dut se ressaisir alors que la classe se remplissait et que son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, s'installait sans grâce à côté de lui, en prenant bien soin de faire racler les pattes de sa chaise sur le sol et de faire tomber son sac à côté de lui avec une indifférence et un ennui profond.

« - Oh, je t'en prie, Blaise, fais plus de bruit, ironisa Drago. »

Blaise lui lança un regard ennuyé, prit son sac et le laissa retomber bruyamment sur le sol. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire et un regard complices.

Une porte claqua, annonçant l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall. Inutile pour elle de réclamer le silence. Son regard sévère suffisait à rendre muet n'importe qui. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol tandis qu'elle prenait place devant la classe.

« - Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer quelque chose de spécial. Vous savez, les moldus ont ce qu'on appelle des ''religions''. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous focusser sur une seule : Le christianisme. Dans cette religion, une puissance divine, appelée ''Dieu'', est le créateur de l'univers tout entier, il est à l'origine de tout. À une époque bien lointaine, une femme appelée la Vierge Marie, a reçu la visite d'un ange lui annonçant qu'elle portait en son sein l'enfant de Dieu. Cet enfant tant attendu à été vu comme le Messie, d'autres religions l'ont vu comme un prophète. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet enfant est connu sous le nom de Jésus Christ. On dit qu'il avait le pouvoir de transformer l'eau en vin, et d'accomplir toutes sortes d'autres miracles. Mais, nous allons nous concentrer sur son premier pouvoir : Aujourd'hui, vous ne changerez pas l'eau en vin. Je vais plutôt vous demander de changer l'eau en jus de citrouille. Si vous réussissez, vous aurez bien sûr le droit de le boire, acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas vous montrer à changer l'eau en vin ou en Whisky Pur-Feu. »

Un rire général et quelques protestations secouèrent la classe. Le professeur McGonagall agita sa baguette et des coupes contenant de l'eau se matérialisèrent sur chaque table.

« - Cependant, commença le professeur en voyant les élèves sortir leur baguette. J'ajoute une difficulté : Vous devez lancer un sortilège informulé. Concentrez-vous sur l'eau, pointez votre baguette dessus et imaginez le jus de citrouilles ; Son goût, son odeur, sa couleur et sa texture. Puis, pensez fort à la formule qui est _Cucurbita sucus_, qui signifie ''jus de citrouille'' en latin. Allez-y. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent pendant que McGonagall se promenait entre les tables, répondant à quelques questions et aidant les élèves. Drago entendit Blaise tricher à côté de lui : Il murmurait la formule. Drago vit le professeur froncer les sourcils en fixant le noir. Drago ne dit rien, retenant un sourire. Le professeur s'approcha lentement en dégainant sa baguette. En passant près de Zabini, elle lança :

« -_Silencio_ ! »

Blaise, hébété et désormais muet, se redressa vivement et posa un regard surpris sur le professeur.

« - Monsieur Zabini, commença-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Savez-vous ce que signifie un sortilège _informulé _? »

Incapable de parler, Blaise fit oui de la tête.

« - Bien, vous savez donc que vous devez _penser _à la formule et non la _prononcer_ à voix haute. Je vous libérerai du sortilège à la fin de la classe. Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard. Continuez. »

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Drago se moqua de Blaise qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur. En riant, il reporta son attention sur sa coupe et commença à se concentrer.

_L'odeur, la texture, le goût, la couleur, cucurbita sucus._

_L'odeur, la texture, le goût, la couleur, cucurbita sucus. _

_L'odeur, la..._

« - Gagné, souffla Drago. »

Effectivement, dans sa coupe se trouvait maintenat du jus de citrouille. Il renifla sa coupe. L'odeur était parfaite. La couleur aussi. Il en but une petite gorgée. Mmm... Il avait réussi. Le professeur revint vers lui, pris sa coupe pour la renifler, en prit une gorgée, puis lui retendit avec un froncement de sourcils.

« - Dix points pour Serpentard, annonça-t-elle sans enthousiasme. »

Puis, elle se rendit au premier rang vers Hermione Granger, le regard plein d'espoir. Les bavardages cessèrent et tous les élèves se turent pour observer la scène. Quelque chose clochait. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille avec un sourire bienveillant.

« - Miss Granger, avez-vous réussi ? »

Son sourire disparu lorsque la Gryffondor se ratatina sur sa chaise et fit non de la tête. Sa baguette était toujours rangée et elle fixait sans la voir sa coupe remplit d'eau. Ses yeux rouges et bouffis se tournèrent ensuite vers le professeur.

« - Pardon, professeur, souffla-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots sur le bureau. »

McGonagall lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

« - Allons, ma chère, ressaisissez-vous. »

Son ton était doux et sévère à la fois. Drago, au fond de la classe, voulait disparaître. Ou ne plus ressentir ce sentiment désagréable de culpabilité. Ou les deux.

Blaise, qui avait remarqué le mal être de son ami, le questionnait du regard. Drago lui rendit un regard qui en disait long, et Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Un Malefoy qui se sentait coupable. C'était un peu comme un Ronflak cornu, temps qu'on en n'a pas vu, on n'y croit pas. Drago comprit que Blaise avait compris. Mais, le connaissant depuis toujours, il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas. Le noir se contenta de lui lancer un regard compatissant, mais qui contenait tout de même de l'incompréhension. Drago lui devait quelques explications.

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours. Drago jeta un dernier regard à la rouge et or dont la tête était appuyé contre l'épaule du Survivant, et ce dernier avait un bras passé autour de son épaule. En quittant la classe, un autre sentiment vint s'ajouter à sa culpabilité, se propageant dans son corps tel un poison qui envahirait ses veines à vitesse grand V : La jalousie.

.

« - Hermione, commença Harry. Je te demande pardon pour ce matin. »

Les deux amis se trouvaient encore dans la classe de Métamorphose. McGonagall avait accepté qu'ils y restent le temps qu'Hermione se calme avant d'aller au prochain cours. Ron avait cependant du s'en aller, ayant un « truc important » à faire. Ses deux amis n'étaient pas dupes ; ils savaient qu'en fait, Ron n'aimait pas consoler les gens, puisque ça ratait toujours. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et avait presque envie de rire. Pas un rire de moquerie, mais un rire jaune.

Hermione s'essuya les joues avec le revers de sa manche et renifla.

« - C'est bon, Harry. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ni à toi, ni à Ron. Je comprends que Neville était malade et tenait à peine debout, le pauvre. Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que Ma... Que ma main serait peut-être moins écœurante qu'elle ne l'était hier. Je ne pouvais pas savoir non plus qu'une des cloques éclaterait, je n'ai pas prévu tout ça. La seule personne à qui j'en veux, c'est à cette peste de Pansy Parkinson. »

_Et à cette fouine détestable de Malefoy. _Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas à Harry. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Et puis, elle voyait où ça avait mené de faire confiance à Malefoy. Elle avait cru pendant un instant qu'il avait peut-être un peu changé. Il lui avait tout de même bandé la main, la nuit dernière. _Ouais, et ce matin, il a fait exprès d'exposer l'horreur à tout le monde ! _

Hermione se plaqua une main sur le front en gémissant.

« - Ça y est. J'ai trop pleuré. Résultat ; J'ai mal à la tête. »

« - Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

« - Non, Harry, je vais me débrouiller, dit-elle tandis que la cloche retentissait. Ne sois pas en retard à cause de moi. Le professeur Slughorn n'aime pas que tu arrives en retard à son cours. »

« - C'est normal, il aime bien passer ses débuts de cours à chanter mes louanges. »

Hermione pouffa et sortit de la classe, bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec son meilleur ami. Ils durent se séparer et prirent chacun leur chemin. Hermione arriva jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec un mal de tête qui s'était intensifié tout le long de sa marche.

Mme Pomfresh lui donna une potion, puis Hermione lui montra timidement sa main blessée. Mme Pomfresh lui lança un regard mi-désolé, mi-exaspéré.

« - Miss Granger, vous savez que je ne peux... »

« - ...rien faire, oui, je sais. Mais, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez un bandage magique permanent. S'il vous plaît. »

« - Ah, ça, je peux faire. »

L'infirmière donna un coup de baguette en direction de la main d'Hermione et celle-ci se recouvrit immédiatement d'un bandage immaculé. Hermione la remercia d'un sourire et quitta l'infirmerie.

Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle pénétra les cachots. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita en se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Allez, quoi, elle était une Gryffondor ! Et puis, le professeur Slughorn n'était pas comme Rogue, il ne la punirait pas pour ça.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione se retrouva devant le ventre rebondi d'Horace Slughorn. Elle garda la tête baissée, attendant les remontrances.

« - Vous daignez enfin nous gratifier de l'immense plaisir qu'est votre présence, miss Granger, lança le professeur sur un ton dépourvu de sarcasme et plein d'une joie évident. Allez prendre place. La conception de la potion est déjà commencée mais je suis certain que vous rattraperez bien le retard. »

Hermione répondit timidement au sourire du professeur, puis, pour ne pas le décevoir, fonça rapidement jusqu'au premier rang où sa place habituelle était libre. Fiou ! Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le tableau, mémorisa les ingrédients sans même regarder le nom de la potion, et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'armoire pour prendre ce qu'il lui fallait. Arrivée à son bureau, elle étala les ingrédients et s'apprêta à commencer le travail lorsqu'un détail l'arrêta. Sa main bandée. Il était impossible pour elle de travailler avec une seule main ! Surtout que cette main était la gauche, alors qu'elle était droitière. Elle allait tout rater.

Verser les ingrédients liquides serait facile. Brasser la potion aussi. Mais couper les ingrédients, c'était une toute autre chose. Elle se retourna pour voir le travail d'Harry et Ron et constata que leur découpage d'ingrédients était un gâchis total. Ils coupaient soit trop gros, soit trop petit, pas assez ou trop finement, et ils se coupaient, déposant ainsi des gouttes de sang sur les ingrédients. Ils gâchaient leur potion. Et elle ne voulait pas avoir un « T ».

Remarquant que, pour les premières étapes, il suffisait de brasser ou simplement de verser des liquides ou encore ajouter des pincées de certains ingrédients en poudre, Hermione se lança tout de même au travail, appréhendant l'étape finale de sa potion. Elle faisait maladroitement usage de sa main gauche, mais le résultat était pour le moment satisfaisant.

« - Il vous reste dix minutes. Si vous êtes rendus à la dernière étape, vous allez finir cette potion. Sinon, je vous demande avec regret d'arrêter tout immédiatement. »

Plusieurs élèves s'arrêtèrent, mais pas Hermione. Elle s'arma de son couteau et essaya de couper les ingrédients. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas au résultat escompté. Il lui restait maintenant huit minutes. Elle était perdue. Elle allait avoir des « T » partout, rater son diplôme et devenir vendeuse de bonbons pour le restant de ses jours chez Honeydukes.

Hermione entendit des pas s'approcher et se recroquevilla, attendant le moment où la voix du professeur Slughorn s'élèverait pour lui reprocher son incapacité à faire une potion. À la place, les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin furent déposés devant elle, parfaitement bien coupés. Le hic : Ce n'était pas les siens. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra un regard bleu-gris.

« - J'imagine que je te sauve la vie. »

Ce ton détaché et énervant écorcha les oreilles d'Hermione qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire entre le gifler et ensuite terminer sa potion sans le remercier ou encore le remercier, terminer sa potion et le gifler plus tard. Mais, comme elle était pacifique et polie, elle prit les ingrédients qui lui manquait, les balança dans le bon ordre dans sa potion, brassa celle-ci tel qu'indiqué, puis se reconcentra sur le blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Comme s'il attendait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Que je te remercie ? »

« - Ça serait la moindre des choses... »

La Gryffondor prit un air scandalisé.

« - Oh ! T'es sérieux ?! D'accord. Merci pour les ingrédients, Malefoy. Mais, vois-tu, notre marché ne tient plus. Je ne veux plus de ton aide si c'est pour que tu me poignarde dans le dos à la moindre occasion. Ah, et aussi : Vas te faire voir. »

La cloche retentit à cet instant, empêchant Drago de répliquer. La Gryffondor prit un air dédaigneux en le regardant et balança son sac sur son épaule avant de quitter la classe d'un pas vif, suivie du rouquin et du Survivant qui semblaient confus.

Drago soupira. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« - Blaise, tu m'as fait peur. »

Le noir ne releva pas, mais fixa Drago avec un regard sérieux.

« - Tu me dois des explications, Drago. »

Le blond soupira lourdement une fois de plus. La journée allait être longue...

_**Et voila! Il est gentil ou pas le Drago ? Même moi je sais plus :O Non, c'est pas vrai. Moi, je dois le savoir, sinon j'suis vraiment mal prise. **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**_

_**Questions, commentaires, insultes ? Reviews s.v.p. :3 **_

_**WH7076**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Coucou les lecteurs !_**

**_Bon, je dois vous parler sérieusement. Je sais que je ne suis pas une auteure aussi géniale que Loufoca-Granger (si vous êtes fan de Dramione et ne connaissez pas cette auteure, faites un tour sur son profil, elle est excellente). Je sais aussi que je ne publie pas régulièrement, mais je publie tout de même. Je remercie particulièrement _**Delphine03 **_qui a été la seule à reviewer, et je tiens à remercier aussi _** .12, AlexanaLonris, H223, Cataleya92, Anabetha, Alex-MOR-DRAC et leapitchoune **_pour avoir mis ma fic en follow ou en favoris. Sans eux, il n'y aurait tout simplement pas eu de chapitre. Je ne demande pas de reviews pour le ''fame''. J'en demande parce que ce sont les reviews qui me poussent à continuer. Si je sais que ma fic est lue et appréciée, il me sera plus facile et plus plaisant d'écrire un chapitre. _Les reviews sont importantes._ Si il n'y en a pas, le chapitre met du temps à venir, ou ne vient tout simplement pas. _**

**_D'autres personnes ont reviewé les chapitres précédents et ont mis la fic en follow ou en favoris. Je vous remercie aussi._**

**_Place au chapitre :) _**

* * *

><p>Un Malefoy ne fait rien gratuitement<p>

Chapitre 4

« - Drago, tu me dois des explications. »

Drago lança un regard morne à Blaise. Ils étaient présentement en Histoire de la magie, leur dernier cours de l'avant-midi. Bien sûr, il était facile pour eux de converser puisque le professeur fantôme ne faisait pas attention à eux. Ni à personne d'ailleurs. Il semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il monologuait à propos de la guerre des géants, alors que le cours n'était commencé que depuis dix minutes.

Sa voix agissait comme un puissant somnifère et plusieurs élèves somnolaient ou dormaient déjà sur leur bureau. Drago aurait préféré faire partie de ces élèves plutôt que d'avoir à répondre aux questions de Blaise.

Comme ils étaient assis tout au fond de la classe – comme d'habitude – Drago se sentait un peu plus à l'aise pour se confier à son meilleur ami. Un peu plus ne signifie pourtant pas qu'il l'était totalement. Le noir essayait vainement d'encourager son ami à parler.

« - Si je récapitule tout ce que j'ai pu observer, ça donne ceci : Granger est blessée et tu sembles t'en inquiéter. Ensuite, le tour que tu lui as joué ce matin n'a plu ni à toi, ni à elle. Aussi, elle te regarde comme si tu l'avais trahie et tu à l'air de te sentir coupable. Finalement, cerise sur le gâteau, tu l'aide même à terminer sa potion. Je crois avoir manqué un épisode, j'ai raison ? »

« - Te prends-tu maintenant pour un psychomage, Blaise ? »

« - Ah, il y a ça aussi : Tu te mets automatiquement sur la défensive quand j'en parle. »

Le blond soupira lourdement.

« - T'es vraiment chiant. »

Le noir sourit largement, semblant fier de son statut de « meilleur ami chiant ».

« - Je sais, continua-t-il. Et c'est justement pour ça que tu vas m'expliquer toute cette histoire. Tu ne veux pas que je t'emmerde ? Très bien. Explique-moi maintenant, et je te lâche. »

Drago prit son temps pour réfléchir et faire languir son ami. Sa décision était déjà prise, mais il le faisait exprès, sentant l'impatience du fils Zabini augmenter.

« - Tu vas finir par me le dire, oui ou non ?! craqua Blaise. »

« - Je pensais dire oui, mais vu ton attitude, je n'en ai plus vraiment envie, railla Drago. »

Blaise lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« - Grossier en plus. Tu peux oublier ça. »

Blaise avait l'air scandalisé. Drago lui tourna même le dos pour faire semblant d'écouter le professeur Binns. À l'intérieur, il rigolait bien. Cela lui servait aussi d'excuse pour retarder le moment de son humiliation. À coup sûr, Blaise allait se moquer en apprenant qu'il avait pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à aider Granger.

Cependant, il sentait tout de même le besoin de se confier. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit, interrompant le noir qui le bombardait d'insultes en tout genre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le noir passait par toutes sortes d'expressions faciales : froncements de sourcils, grimaces, sourires moqueurs, yeux au ciel, etc.

Au final, il était légèrement bouche bée. Il observait distraitement son ami, l'air pensif et confus.

« - Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« - Sois plus clair, Blaise, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel pour une énième fois en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« - L'action générale est l'aide à Granger. Ma question est donc très simple : Pourquoi as-tu voulu l'aider ? »

« - Je… »

Drago se tut, se rendant compte que lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait l'aider. Au départ, c'était un peu pour la faire marcher – pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes – mais aussi pour avoir la faveur promise au final. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait, il trouverait bien quelque chose.

Ensuite, se rendant compte de sa faiblesse de la veille au soir lorsqu'il avait eu pitié d'elle, il lui avait joué ce mauvais tour : exposer l'horreur à tout le monde. Il avait espéré retrouver de son sentiment de supériorité et soulager sa conscience d'avoir osé témoigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de gentillesse envers une Gryffondor, née-moldue en plus.

Son sentiment de culpabilité s'était alors renforcé. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne se serait pas racheté, il avait décidé de l'aider pour sa potion, espérant gagner son pardon. Ça n'avait évidemment pas fonctionné. En plus de ne pas lui avoir pardonné, elle avait mis fin au marché. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça.

Foi de Malefoy, il allait l'aider dans ses recherches, la guérir, et gagnerait son pardon. Et sa récompense.

_Gagner son pardon ? Simplement pour cette histoire ou aussi pour toutes ces années de méchanceté ? Ai-je envie de me… _racheter_ ? _

Cette pensée fit sursauter le jeune Malefoy. Non, bien sûr que non. Il était un Malefoy, et l'aidait simplement pour avoir quelque chose au final. Il n'avait aucune autre motivation. Après tout, un Malefoy ne fait rien gratuitement. Il se redressa alors et planta son regard impassible dans celui de son ami.

« - Je veux aider Granger, car elle promet de m'offrir tout ce que je veux si j'arrive à la guérir. Je ne pouvais pas manquer une si belle occasion de faire marcher notre Miss Je-sais-tout internationale, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons ricanèrent de concert et la cloche sonna.

.

À l'heure du déjeuner, l'absence de la Gryffondor ne passa pas inaperçue. Malgré que tout le monde l'ait remarqué, peu d'élèves en parlaient. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor assis près de Neville Londubat évitaient le sujet, de peur qu'il soit malade encore une fois. Ce dernier le savait et leur en était reconnaissant. Ceux près d'Harry et de Ron se taisaient aussi, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres du Survivant et de son meilleur ami.

Ces deux-là mangeaient silencieusement tout en jetant des coups d'œil en direction des grandes portes. Mais, au fond d'eux, ils savaient que leur meilleure amie ne se pointerait le bout du nez qu'aux heures de cours.

C'était effectivement dans les plans de la concernée d'éviter les regards des autres entre les cours. Elle avait donc sauté le déjeuner pour se réfugier dans son endroit préféré.

La bibliothèque avait ses portes grandes ouvertes, tels les bras d'une mère qui se tendent pour accueillir son enfant et ainsi le protéger du monde. C'était le sentiment qui avait envahi Hermione au moment où elle avait mis les pieds dans ce lieu sacré.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et ferma ses yeux pour se laisser envelopper par l'odeur dégagée par les livres. Elle s'avança ensuite dans la bibliothèque à grands pas, adressant sur son chemin un signe de tête à Mme Pince.

Se déplaçant entre les rangées avec habileté, elle atteignit rapidement la section « Soins ». Elle se lança donc en quête de trouver des livres qui pourraient l'aider à guérir sa main. Elle parcouru les rangées de livres en effleurant ceux-ci de ses doigts, lisant mille et un titres et feuilletant frénétiquement plusieurs pour en survoler le contenu.

Bientôt, une pile généreuse de livres apparue dans les bras d'Hermione qui s'empressa de les poser sur la table la plus proche. Elle sortit ensuite de son sac plume et parchemins, dans l'intention bien sûr de prendre des notes. Elle s'installa confortablement, ouvrit un premier livre, et commença sa lecture sans prendre le temps d'en lire le titre.

Elle arriva à un passage où l'on abordait les brûlures magiques et les façons de les soigner. Il y avait une liste d'onguents et de potions qu'on pouvait faire soi-même, des sorts de premiers soins à utiliser en attente d'une guérison plus officielle dans un hôpital sorcier, et même des aliments qui, si on les mange, accéléraient la guérison.

Hermione élimina de suite les aliments et les sorts de premiers soins. Sa blessure était due à la magie noire, ce n'était pas un fruit quelconque ou un petit sort innocent qui allait la guérir. Elle pencha plus pour les onguents et les potions. Elle décida de prendre les ingrédients et les préparations en notes.

Cependant, un détail l'arrêta. Sa main droite n'était plus fonctionnelle. Elle écrivait très mal de la main gauche, ses notes ne seraient pas belles du tout. Prenant une inspiration teintée de découragement, la Gryffondor essaya tout de même de prendre ses notes. Plume en main, elle écrivit un titre sur son parchemin. Elle l'effaça tout de suite. L'écriture était pitoyable, toute croche, et sa main était complètement tâchée après avoir écrit deux mots.

La brune poussa un gémissement rageur en effaçant pour la énième fois le titre d'un coup de baguette. Ayant tout observé, Mme Pince s'avança vers Hermione, une plume à la main.

« - Miss, chuchota-t-elle, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Pardon de vous avoir fait peur. J'ai su pour votre main et, en vous voyant ainsi, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je vous propose donc d'utiliser ma plume à papote. »

Hermione ne savait trop quoi répondre, la bouche ouverte et le regard alternant entre la bibliothécaire et la plume.

« - Mme Pince, je…

« - Cependant, l'interrompit-elle en prenant un ton plus sévère. J'aimerais que ma plume me revienne en bon état. C'est comme si vous empruntiez un livre, les mêmes règles s'appliquent, compris ? »

Hermione acquiesça rapidement en prenant délicatement la plume dans ses mains, un petit sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Elle murmura un timide « merci ».

« - Oh, ce n'est rien. Je vous la prête jusqu'à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Profitez de cette sortie pour vous en acheter une. »

Lorsque la bibliothécaire fut hors de vue, Hermione fixa intensément la plume, ne sachant pas trop comment faire. Elle la posa alors sur la table. Aussitôt qu'elle quitta sa main, la plume s'éleva dans les airs au-dessus du parchemin, semblant attendre.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, émerveillée. Peu assurée, elle prononça son nom en direction de la plume. Celle-ci gratta à toute vitesse le parchemin dans le coin à droite. Lorsqu'elle se retira, « Hermione Granger » était écrit dans le coin. Bien écrit en plus. Pas comme une personne qui tente d'écrire de la main avec laquelle elle n'est pas habituée.

Un sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se pencha rapidement sur le livre et énonça à voix basse la liste ingrédients et des préparations nécessaires à la conception des différents onguents et des quelques potions présentés dans le livre. Ses chuchotements étaient camouflés par le grattement rapide et un tantinet trop bruyant au goût de la Gryffondor de la plume sur le parchemin.

_Voyons, Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta difficile ! Tu as enfin un moyen de prendre des notes proprement, profites-en._

Malgré le bruit agaçant, Hermione continua sa prise de notes. Elle était en train d'éplucher un troisième livre lorsque des bruits de pas peu discrets se firent entendre. Et, visiblement, ils se dirigeaient droit sur elle.

La chaise en face de la jeune fille racla le sol, puis une personne s'y laissa tomber peu élégamment. Une voix détestablement froide et moqueuse s'éleva.

« - Alors, Granger. On commence les recherches sans moi ? »

Les mains croisées derrière la tête, les pieds posés sur la table, Drago Malefoy trônait dans toute sa splendeur Mafoyenne devant une Hermione exaspérée. Elle donna une tape sur ses pieds, dans l'espoir qu'ils les enlèvent de la table. Le Serpentard ne bougea pas d'un poil, au grand dam de la Gryffondor.

« - Vas voir ailleurs, Malefoy, siffla la Gryffondor. Le marché ne… Eh ! Arrête d'écrire toi. »

La plume s'était mise à écrire les paroles d'Hermione sur le parchemin et s'était interrompue en entendant l'ordre de sa nouvelle propriétaire.

Poussant un soupir d'agacement, Hermione agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître les lignes non désirées, puis reporta son attention sur Malefoy.

« - Le marché ne tient plus, reprit-elle. Après le sale tour que tu m'as joué ce matin, je ne te fais plus confiance du tout. »

« - M'as-tu seulement déjà fait confiance, Granger ? se moqua le blond. »

L'intéressée grommela quelques choses en détournant le regard.

« - En fait, continua le Serpentard. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. C'était méchant, je sais. Mais, si tu acceptes mes excuses, le marché pourra être de nouveau valide, je t'aiderai à guérir ta main et, finalement, tu m'offriras tout ce que je veux en échange. »

Son air suffisant et fier énerva Hermione.

« - Commence par t'excuser convenablement. Je ne peux pas accepter des excuses que tu ne m'offres pas. Je veux que tu me dises que tu t'excuses. »

« - Que tu t'excuses. »

Le Serpentard avait son rictus moqueur et détestable. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le frapper à plusieurs reprises sur ses pieds - toujours installés sur la table.

« - Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! s'exclama-t-elle en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup. »

Le blond rigola, mais consentit à poser ses pieds par terre.

« - Allons, Granger, je rigole. Je m'excuse. Voilà, t'es contente ? »

« - Tu n'as pas l'air sincère, répliqua Hermione avec un air suspicieux sur le visage. »

« - Merde, Granger ! s'écria le blond avant de se taire sous le regard noir de la bibliothécaire. »

Il s'en tenu donc aux chuchotements.

« - Bon, d'accord. Je vais m'excuser convenablement. »

Le blond descendit de sa chaise et s'agenouilla face à la Gryffondor en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il faisait et en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin de la scène.

Il prit précautionneusement la main intacte d'Hermione dans la sienne et plongea son regard bleu-gris intense dans son regard brun doux. Hermione retint son souffle, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle ressentait face à la situation.

« - Granger, commença le blond. Je m'excuse. Sincèrement, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. »

Hermione retira soudainement sa main, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé tout d'un coup. Elle détourna le regard alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Drago s'empressa de se relever, craignant qu'elle n'accepte pas. La brune prit alors la parole.

« - C'est d'accord. J'accepte tes excuses. Mets-toi au travail, s'il te plaît. Maintenant. »

Drago, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, s'installa sur sa chaise, prit un livre et replaça ses pieds sur la table en poussant un soupir de contentement.

« - Tu ne le regretteras pas, Grangie. »

_Je le regrette déjà… _

.

Occupés qu'ils étaient, aucun des deux protagonistes n'entendirent le hoquet de surprise d'une personne qui n'avait pas manqué une seule miette de l'échange. La personne plissa les yeux de fureur avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner à pas rageurs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors voila, <strong>_

_**Si vous avez aimé et que vous en voulez plus et le plus rapidement possible, vous savez quoi faire ;**_

_**REVIEWS :3 **_

_**À bientôt **_

_**WH7076 **_


End file.
